Bottles provide a simple and convenient method for feeding both adults and babies. However, bottles are not well suited for semi-solid foods. Accordingly, there is a need for a feeding system that provides a simple and convenient way for eating semi-solid foods.
The present disclosure relates to a bottle-feeding system having an enlarged opening that is well suited for semi-solid foods. The system generally includes a rigid container or housing having an upper opening defined by an upper rim that provides access to an interior of the container. A volume compensator is inserted into the interior to assist in storing liquids or semisolids poured into the container. For example, in certain embodiments, the volume compensator may be a food grade bottle liner. The liner has a container portion configured for insertion in to the interior and a lip portion configured to engage the upper rim.
The spout has an enlarged outlet that is sized for semi-solid food. The spout includes a one-way valve having a lower ring portion that surrounds a plurality of flaps that form an opening and are configured to move between an open position and a closed position. The spout also includes a first lid portion removably engaging a top surface of the lower ring portion and having a first orifice in concentric alignment with the valve opening. The flaps extend through the first orifice. Additionally, a retainer ring having an inwardly extending retainer portion is configured to directly contact the lid portion. A first connection member and a second clamping member disposed on the container are configured to mate together to clamp the container, bottle liner and spout together.
In an alternative embodiment, the volume compensator includes a piston having a deformable body that is configured for insertion into the container. The piston contacts and forms a leak resistant seal with an inside surface of the container such that liquids and semi solids may be poured directly onto the piston. A frictional force between the body and the inside surface may be fitted to hold the piston in place. At other times, the piston may be configured to slide upwards and downwards within the container. For example, the piston may slide upwards within the container when suction is applied and then slide downwards when suction is removed. However, preferably a one way valve prevents the piston from sliding downwards once suction is removed. Applying a suction force to a top surface of the piston reduces the frictional force such that the piston is permitted to move within the container.
In addition to infants and small children, this bottle system could be used by adults with special needs. For example, adults having diminished fine motor skills or who are otherwise prevented from feeding themselves normally could use this bottle system.